To Save the Heart of Worlds
by 2nd Gig
Summary: Aerith,now a novelist, thought she could hide Keito as her son tolive a normal life. But a phone call saying the heartless are back and seem to be controlled by someone unknown changes there once peaceful life. Now she must tell how her stories are true.


Disclaimer. I don't own Kingdom Hearts FF7 or any of there characters. also this is my first fanfiction so any pointers would be helpfull to writing better please.

"Mooom, I'm home," I yelled from the front door of my house after a long day of school! I say long day because for me school lasted from seven in the morning till five in the evening. That's what happens when you take more classes and electives than you can chew. At least it's the weekend.

My name is Kaito Gainborough. I'm about 15 and four foot nine. I also have dark brown hair. My favorite colors are yellow and red so most of what I wear are those colors. I live with my mother and don't know who my dad is but I'm still happy.

"Welcome home Kaito, how was your day at school," the voice of my mother rang from somewhere in the house.

Mom is a best selling author of fictional novels. My moms name is Aerith Gainsborough but she goes by the Aeris Gainborough on her novels for some reason. She is 38 years old and loves the color pink. Also because of this, like me, most of what she wears is pink. She has long brown hair that she likes to keep in braids most of the time.

I walked to the kitchen where I thought I heard here voice was coming from and was right on. There was my mom finishing cooking dinner for the two of us. She stood there in here white apron and pink dress.

I'll say this again, mom loves pink. Most of her clothes are pink or at least have pink in them and here bedroom is for the most part pink. She even has a pink bow to tie back here long brown hair.

"School wasn't too bad," I said as I sat down to the table, "I'm just glade it's the weekend!"

"Dinners ready, could you get some plates for us? I made you favorite, spaghetti pizza," mom asked as she turned around with a smiling face like she normally does.

"Sure thing mom," I said as I stood to get the plate from the cabinet! We had plenty of dishes for when we had company over. I grabbed my two plate and cup, making sure to grab the cup I like the most and sat them down at the table as mom brought over the my most favorite dish.

"Mom, was wondering?" I asked as we ate. She looked at me as to say what since she had food in her mouth. "Do you think I could spend the night at Jason's' house tomorrow?"

Mom looked at me and smiling as she swallowed, "Of course you can Kaito. What time would are you going over?" My mom replied.

"I'm wanting to…" Bring. That's as far as I got as the phone rang.

"Please wait a moment while I get this." Mom said as she got up to answer. "Hello?...Yes…Oh hello! How are y…oh no." at this point the smile on my moms face fell as I watched here on the phone. "how so…….What! But by who?...No!...I won't let that happen…I guess I have no choice. I'll have a talk with him…alright…we well…..See you soon."

"What the matter mom?" I asked she stood there deep in thought. "Mom!" I said even louder now that I was worried which seemed to bring here out of here trance.

Mom look at me, her face set more serious then I've ever seen before. "Son, we need to talk," she said as she looked at me, "Please follow me, we may not have much time."

We walked through the house mom leading the way as she brought me to here study up stairs. The walls were lined with books and there was a computer on a wooden disk in the corner of the room where she wrote her books.

"Mom, what's the matter? Why are we in your study room?" I asked as she took a seat at her computer. She reach out to one of the shelves and took out a book handing it too me.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked, as she stared at me.

I looked down and read the title 'Journey to Save the Hearts of Worlds'. "Of course I do," I said, "This is one of the books you wrote. The one about the young hero how had to save different worlds from the darkness. I've already ready it a few times mom. It's a really good story. Why?"

Mom looked at me hands clasped together in front of here mouth as she spoke, "That book is not just a story."

"What do you mean?" I pressed.

Mom closed her eyes as she spoke the next words that would change my life forever. "Everything that you've read in my books is true."


End file.
